Rough Genderbent Days in the Sinnoh Region
by Lauren Jur
Summary: The main characters of this series are Ashley of course and Rocky joins them again! But the newest genderbent character I have is Cyrus, the genderbent version of Dawn O o. I can't wait until part 2 of this if you can't! I'll get around to it and I hope you enjoy everything!


Chapter 1

Hooray! We're finally in the Sinnoh region! The newest Trainer is named Cyrus who can't wait to pick his first Pokemon in Professor Rowan's lab and he was so excited. His very first Pokemon journey! It made him so happy as he raced to Professor Rowan's lab on his bike. "Hello." siad Professor Rowan, "You must be Cyrus, a new Trainer in the Sinnoh region." "That's me!" Cyrus exclaimed with a smile, "And what Pokemon do you have, sir?" "Why, we have Piplup, Chimchar, and Turtwig. Which one do you want?" asked Professor Rowan. "Oh my gosh!" said Cyrus, "i don't think I can choose." "I know." said Rowan, "It's hard choosing your very first Pokemon." Cyrus smiled. "I'm glad you understand, Professor." said Cyrus. He looked and looked and thought and thought. which one did he like the most, which one did he want to be his forever friend and have a strong bond with? Cyrus' brain then turned on a lightbulb. "I choose you, Piplup!" said Cyrus and aimed for Piplup. "Ok." said Rowan, "Here is its Pokeball and your Pokedex. Pokedex is high-tech equipment that is like a dictionary on Pokemon." "Oh." siad Cyrus, "Sorry to be rude sir, but I already knew what Pokedex was. But thank you." "How 'bout the phone, Cy?" asked Rowan. "The phone?" asked Cyrus, "I don't think I've ever heard of that. I mean-I'm not stupid-I know what the word phone means but I just don't know how to use it, is how I should rephrase it." "Oh." siad Rowan with a smile, "I will gladly show you how to do it." He grabbed the phone. "You turn the Pokegear on and just select the phone icon, can you do that?" asked Rowan. "Sure." said Cyrus with a smile, "See ya!" On his journey, he saw a girl and her Pikachu roaming the lands of Sinnoh. "Howdy!" said Cyrus, "You a new Trainer, too?" Ashley shook her head. "I'm travelling everywhere so I can catch them all!" Ashley replied. "Where are you from?" asked Cyrus, "I'm from here and I just starting being a Trainer, wanna check out my Piplup?" Ashley smiled. "Sure but after I explain where I'm from. Why, you do have tons of questions, you curious Trainer but that's how you start out!" Ashley said, chuckling. "you understand?" asked Cyrus. "Why, sure." Ashley replied, "Back in Pallet Town where I'm from, I woke up late to recieve a starter and all three starters were all gone! So, I got this Pikachu." "Why isn't it in its Pokeball?" asked Cyrus. "Ya see, Pikachu doesn't really like the balls. I never knew why but when I first got him, he was very stubborn but we worked and worked and now we're the best of friends!"

Chapter 2

"How come he didn't like the balls?" asked Cyrus, confused. "Full of questions like a Rookie Trainer, I see. I love answering questions! I don't really know why. Plus, did you know Pikachu never really wanted to evolve? I found a Thunderstone one day and was thinking of evolving it but it pushed it away. I was really afraid that it would evolve so I told him that he knew what would happen if he touched it. And that's why we're all the same. I'll be with Pikachu until he wants to evolve into a Raichu. But were best friends for life, so ha! What's your name?" Cyrus smiled. "My name's Cyrus." he said, "Yours?" "Ashley." replied Ashley. "it's really nice to meet you." said Ashley, "Hey, where's another person?" Then, Rocky appeared behind them. "Howdy everyone!" she said. "Rocky!" Ashley shouted and ran over to her and hugged her. Rocky picked her friend up and then said, "I really miss Micah." That name triggered Ashley. "He was a really good friend." Rocky continued. That also triggered Ashley;. She wished that he would come back and visit, hope things were back to the way they were in the other regions. She loved him and he loved her and when Ashley left for the Sinnoh region, she cried and I bet Micah cried. Rocky looked at Ashley. Something was up because Ashley's hat was pulled over her face. That meant that Ashley was sad. "Hey, Ashley." siad Rocky, looking at her long-time friend. "Hmm?" asked Ashley, sorta raising her head. "I don't know what to do without him." Ashley said under tears, "I love him so much, I just have a breakdown whenever I hear his name. Why did he have to go back, why?" Rocky looked at Ashley. "I could call him." she said, "Tell him that without him, you can't be happy." Ashley wanted to smile at Rocky and tell her friend a warm "thank you" but right now, Rocky was right. Without Micah, Ashley couldn't be happy at all. Ashley sang some words just then, "Modotte kuru! Modotte kuru! Watashi wa anata o aishite! Modotte kuru! Modotte kuru! Watashi wa anata o aishite! Watashi wa anata o aishite! Sore wa, son'nani warui itai. Watashi wa anata ni sore ga naibu ni itainode, warui ketsujō. Modotte kuru! Modotte kuru! Watashi wa anata o aishite! Modotte kuru! Ā, akachan wa, modotte kuru! Watashi wa watashi ga daisuki... ... Daisuki. ... Daisuki anata wa... , Eien ni watashitoisshoni akachan o iji shite kudasai. Anata nashide wa, seikatsu no naka de nani no shiawase wa arimasen! Ima sunde iru ni wa jumyō ga arimasen! Ā! Nani no jinsei wa arimasen! Ima ikite modotte kite kudasai! `Watashi wa anata o aishite gen'in!" Rocky smiled as she dialed Micah's number. She was almost there. She was almost there for Ashley. Micah heard his phone go off but didn't know if he should or shouldn't answer it. Both Ashley and Rocky pleaded that Micah would answer. "Kon'nichiwa. Koko Mizu." said Micah. "Kon'nichiwa, Mizu. Sore wa watashidesu, Iwa." said Rocky, "Soshite watashi wa, watashi wa ē to. ... No tame no c - yonde iru... O yobikakete imasu..." Ashley gave Rocky a thumbs up. "You can do it." she whispered, even though she was heartbroken.

Chapter 3

Hopefully, there was a way that Ashley could get Micah to stay with them but what if it happened and Ashley couldn't move on with her life? Her life would be depressing without her love of her life? "Watashi wa yobikakete imasu... ..." Rocky tried again. "Who the heck are you calling for!?" Micah shouted. Rocky looked at Ashley. "Satomi." she said, "Kanojo wa kurutta yō ni anata o hazusudakara, hādo sore ga itai to, kanojo wa utsubyō o motte iru yō ni kanojo no kokoro wa kudaka rete iru. Dōyō ni anata wa kanojo o sute. , Modotte kite kudasai. Watashi ga shitte iru, anata mo kanojo o nogasu. Chōdo modotte kite, seikatsu wa tsūjō no jōtai ni modorimasu. Tada Satomi no kōfuku no tame ni shite kudasai?" "Ashley?" Micah asked, his heart broken after hearing her name. ", Sore ni tsuite onegai kangaete mite kudasai." said Rocky and hung up. "So, is he coming?" asked Ashley, still feeling low. "I sense that he is." said Rocky. Back in Kanto, Micah packed all his stuff, relieved taht he could then again see his girlfriend. Another thing struck Micah though. _What about the gym? _he thought._ Could I really give it up to my brothers again or should I just shut down the gym? But, which was more important? Battling or true love? I just couldn't make up my mind. Not now. _He had to get the next flight to the Sinnoh region and...was that his choice or was his conscience just telling him to do stuff? He really couldn't make up his mind and that was frustrating him. "UGH!" Micah said, "I've gotta get to the next flight! I've gotta travel with Ashley all through her journies because she needs me to feel happy! Without me, she can't have a good time, she loves me so bad that she's heartbroken and I know exactly how to fix that." Micah got on his bike and raced to the airport. "Next flight to the Sinnoh region, please." he said, bringing his bike with him. "There." said the person at the front desk. "Thank you." said Micah and raced on. He had to get there before...before Ashley broke down and had total depression. He had to! He was very impatient on the ride but didn't show anything so it didn't get anybody mad. When they got there, he raced to Ashley with a teary face. "Ashley, I'm here." said Micah, "Watashi no senpai" Ashley smiled at those words as Micah picked her up and swung her around like the happy times in the other regions. She loved Micah badly and Micah loved her badly. Now that everything was OK, Ashley wanted to challenge the gyms of the region. Coroawa, the gym leader of the first gym was happy. "Hello challenger. The name's Coroawa!" said the gym leader, "You're here to challenge me to get the Coal Badge, eh? So, what's your name?" Ashley smiled. "I'm Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town and I strive to be the bestest Pokemon master in the whole entire world!" she said. "Good luck!" said Coroawa, "We shall battle and it will be a lot of challenge. Of course you don't mind that do you, Ashley?" Ashley grinned with total pleasure. "Oh yeah, baby!" she said, "Challenge is what makes things so much awesome!" "There's my Ashley." said Micah with a smile, "I just had to be here to cheer her up. And I love her."

Chapter 4

"Go Geodude!" said Coroawa. "Aipom!" said Ashley. Ashley was smiling at her Aipom's speed and how it was too much for Coroawa's Geodude to handle. "Finish it!" said Ashley, "With Focus Punch!" "Aipom!" said the Pokemon and it cause Geodude to faint. "Come on." said Coroawa, "You are too strong." "I told you didn't I?' said Ashley, "I'm always coming up with new strategies in order to defeat other gym leaders and Trainers and be the ultimate champion in all the world!" Coroawa smiled. "That's a great future to have." she said, "But I'm gonna have to end it in a good way, of course." "You're on!" said Ashley, sending out Turtwig. "Turtwig, you're highly exhausted." said Ashley. That made Turtwig faint even if it was already exhausted. "OK, Pikachu. Go, now! Iron Tail!" said Ashley. Pikachu used Iron Tail and Onix had fainted. "Hey, you're good. I bet you're gonna have the badge soon!" said Coroawa. Ashley smiled. "I'm always happy and psyched up when my friends and true love are here." At that sentence, Micah's face turned red. He was super embarrassed. "Don't you dare share that with anyone, you blockhead!" shouted Micah and smacked Ashley. "S-sorry." said Ashley, sweat dropping. She continued the battle and the gym leader sent out Rampidos. "Come on!" said Ashley. Then, she thought. Oh, I've got it! A great strategy! And with that strategy, Ashley had won the badge. "Unbelievable!" said Coroawa. "Don't underestimate my senpai!" said Micah. Micah heard himself and then his face turned red. "I-I'm sorry." said Micah and they ran off. "Are you OK, Micah?'" asked Ashley. "No. Just embarrassed that I shared that with the gym leader." said Micah. "Oh, quit it." siad Ashley, "You're old enough to be more mature than that. And you know I love you. And I know you love me and that's all that matters. 3 3 3" Ashley and Micah got close and kissed. Cyrus watched in awe. "Hey...uh... Ashley. I feel happy for you." said Cyrus. "He was the first boy I ever met and you say that you like me after I've been with him forever! Why do you have to tell me this at all!? Why can't you just keep it inside and never tell me since I love Micah with all my heart!? Have you realized that me and you are just FRIENDS!?" shouted Ashley. "Ashley." said Micah, "You?" "Thank you for caring, Micah." said Ashley, "I love you." They kissed again. "Him? How could he?" asked Micah. "He's new to the Trainer thing and I don't think he knew about us. Until Rocky made the call. Hey, don't you wanna go to the next gym and battle for the gym badge?" "As long as he doesn't come! I'm mad at him!" said Ashley. Cyrus didn't know waht to say. "Hey, Ashley. I'm really sorry. I really do feel happy for the two of you and I am just wanting to be friends." "SHUT IT!" shouted Ashley, "YOU MIND NO MORE!" _Satomi, onegaishimasu. Ch__ōdo..._Cyrus thought inside. He felt his heart beating in anger and sadness. He felt bad for letting Ashley down but then how Ashley said that he didn't mind anymore, it made him feel a mix of anger and sadness. He wished that Ashley would get over it but he wasn't for sure.

Chapter 5

"Hello." said Ashley, trying to hold her head high. It was hard to when too angry at someone. "Hey, my name's Reed and what brings you here today?" "Of course you know why." said Ashley, "I'm a challenger wanting to win that badge of yours." "The Forest Badge, eh?" said Reed, "Of course." "I'm ready when you are." said Ashley, sending out Turtwig. "So am I." said Reed sending out Cherubi. "That Pokemon is so cute!" said Ashley, "I really want a Cherubi someday!" Both the gym leader and Micah had sweatdrops. That was his Ashley. Her Turtwig's attacks were outsped by Reed's Cherubi. That forced Ashley to recall it and sent out Staravia. "Staravia, blind it using the sunllight!" said Ashley and smiled. She was gonna get this. Cherubi fainted. "Do you want a Cherubi now since it outspeeded your Turtwig?" asked Reed. Ashley had a sweatdrop. "Um...I don't really want one now. That thing has awesome speed but no." she said. "Go Turtwig!" said Reed. Ashley froze at that Pokemon. She had a Turtwig too? This was gonna be weird and Ashley knew it. She sent out her Turtwig and let Staravia stay out as well. The Turtwig that Reed had used its impressive speed to defeat her Staravia but Ashley's Turtwig won the battle since it was so fierce. "Go now, Roserade!" said Reed. "Almost there to the Forest Badge." said Ashley, "I'm not giving up now. Turtwig, go now!" "Now, don't give up hope now, challenger." said Reed, "But, the battle isn't over just yet. Roserade, Weather Ball!" It struck Turtwig and made it faint. "OK. Go Aipom!" said Ashley. _A very good battle _thought Micah. Aipom wasn't able to keep up with Reed's active Pokemon. "Go, Aipom!" said Ashley, "Use a combo of Focus Punch and Swift!" Then, Roserade fell to the ground. It was then time to go to the next gym and yes, she was happy with her new badge. The next gym was Wyatt's gym (genderbent version of Maylene). Ashley entered ready to earn her first Cobble Badge. "Hello challenger. What's your name?" said the gym leader. "Kon'nichiwa" said Ashley. Then, she saw him in the crowd. Cyrus. Ashley glared at him. Even if he was watching, Ashley was gonna pretend he wasn't there. "Watashi wa anata ga inai koko ni iru yō ni sore ga mieru yo! Chōdo anata wa baka mitekudasai!" shouted Ashley and battled and battle and battled the gym leader. She kept battling and battling until she finally got the badge that she wanted. "I told you!" shouted Ashley. And then Ashley went to challenge the next gym. "Hey, why don't we stop to eat?" asked Cyrus just then. Ashley didn't listen. "How 'bout we stop to eat, Ashley?' asked Micah. "Fine." said Ashley. THey ate Rocky's awesome food and then continued on. The next gym was the Pastoria City gym where the gym leader was Crasher Caprice and she sent out Gyrados. Ashley sent out Pikachu. Gyrados was so strong it showed its strength by standing up to Ashley's Pikachu's Thunderbolt but was defeated when Pikachu combined the speed and that Pikachu picked up by falling alongside while using Volt Tackle. "Go Quagsire!" said Crasher Caprice. "Turtwig!" siad Ashley. Quagsire was super tricky, it was able to prevent Turtwig's high speed with its excellent hearing and had attacks that were perfectly suited to battle Turtwig. "Come back, Turtwig. Now, Buizel!" said Ashley. She looked at it. "What?! You absorbed my SonicBooms!?" asked Ashley, now frustrated. She was so angry that her anger took the battle to even harder. "Buizel, Ice Aqua Jet!" shouted Ashley. And that move took Quagsire down. The next Pokemon that Caprice had was Floatzel, the evolved form of her Buizel. Ashley was super afraid that it would lose to its evolved form but then calmed down. _I can't think like this_, Ashley thought, _My name is Ashley Ketchum and I am the best of the best. Of course I can do this. _She looked at her opponent. "Giga Impact!" said Caprice. "Buizel, you can do this, I know." Ashley said. Looking at Buizel she thought, _Come on, if you can hear my inner voice, then of course you can listen to my command. I know you can do it Buizel, that is why I am pushing you even farther!_ "Now, with all of your might, counter it with Water Pulse!" said Ashley. The Water Pulse confused him (the Floatzel) and later in the battle, Buizel used Ice Fang to freeze part of Pikachu's back and despite all this, Ashley lost to Caprice's Floatzel with a Water Pulse fired at it which sent it flying and crashing into the ceiling. It also got knocked out. "UGH!" said Ashley. She wished that she could do something. She wanted that Fen Badge so badly and if she couldn't beat Crasher Caprice, than she couldn't have it. It's a rough price to pay and Ashley still tried her best. But it was gonna end up as her not getting the badge, how she didn't expect it being.

Chapter 6

"So sorry, sir." said Ashley, bursting into tears. "It's OK, I understand that you tried your best so, here. You may take it." Ashley wiped her tears. "Really?" she said, "But I didn't defeat you." "You tried your best." Crasher Caprice said with a smile, "And that's all that matters! It was an awesome battle! So, yes, feel free to try the next gym in Hearthome City. Good luck!" Ashley didn't know what to say. "I know that I didn't defeat you, but thank you." she said. Ashley was happy now but then saw Cyrus again. "Nice battle. I know I'm not supposed to get involved but I'd still like to get back to travelling with you if you don't mind. I know you might still be mad but can we please make up if we train-just my Piplup and you?" Ashley took a deep breath. _I guess it isn't worth being mad over anymore_, thought Ashley, _I'm pretty calm_ _now anyways. Sure, why not. _ "Sure, why not?" said Ashley, "It isn't worth being mad over anymore, is it?" "That's right! I knew you were gonna get over it!" said Cyrus, "And do you accept my apologies?" Ashley smiled. "Of course I do!" she said, "You're a great friend and all but I also have a love interest and I don't want him gettin' jealous." "Um..." said Cyrus, "I uh... I'm sorry if we just got over this thing that made you mad but I don't wanna make you mad again so is it Ok is someone likes someone while someone is dating someone." "I guess." said Ashley, "Why?" "I...uh..." said Cyrus, "Like you. I wanted to continue telling you but you love someone else. Is that OK?" "NO!" said Ashley, "LIKE I SAID BEFORE, WE WILL ONLY BE FRIENDS! SO STOP IT BEFORE I GET MAD AT YOU AGAIN!" Cyrus looked at Ashley. "i'm sorry, about our battle?" "Sure." said Ashley.( note from the author: Like I said, I don't really think that PearlShipping is beneficent for Ash in the show, so I don't really think that Ashley and Cyrus could get together even though in the show I admit there are times when Dawn does think like that but normally they're like friends so i just put this in here to please some PearlShippers but other than that, I want to stick to the Shipping that I prefer, Ash and Misty [Ashley and Micah] in this one, which is Pokeshipping and in this it is , let me continue the story.) Ashley sent out Pikachu and Cyrus sent out Piplup. "Seriously, have you caught anything else?" asked Ashley. "Sorta." said Cyrus. "Go Piplup! Use BubbleBeam!" said Cyrus. "Pikachu, counter it with Iron Tail!" said Ashley. "Piplup, Bubble Beam again!" "Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" They both fainted. "nice battle." Micah said, "Ready to go on to the next gym, Ashley?" Ashley nodded. "Of course." she said, "I'm glad you're with me." she said and kissed him. The next gym leader's name was Cole (genderbent version of the gym leader Fantina).

To be continued in Rough Genderbent Days in the Sinnoh Region part 2...

Yes, there will be a part 2 just like there was with my Hoenn one. Be sure to favorite and review! I hope you enjoy it! 


End file.
